The Host AIM
by ivamp3
Summary: The Host AIM since no one has done this before I'm doing it:D Funny with strabge moments. Done with the help of a frind o'mine
1. lalalalalalalalalalalalala

**To my friend who helped me a lot doing it and finding the names;)**

**So.... I know it's not great but I supposse i just need to get practice and stuffxD**

**Wanda: Sweet'n Pretty20**

**Ian: iKing**

**Kyle: BigBoy07**

**Jamie: J_me**

**Jared: Jared (i thought he wouldn't be much into computers and stuff so he's just jared xD)**

**Jeb: freakdotcom**

**Mel: WickedlyViolent_**

**Doc: prettygirl**

_Sweet'n Pretty20 has signed in_

_J_me has signed in_

_iKing has signed in_

Sweet'n Pretty20:HELLO EVERYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE

J_me: Hi Wanda oh and btw, were only two here...

Sweet'n Pretty20: Well that's true so what's up?!

J_me: ...

iKing: ...

Sweet'n Pretty20: What's the problem there? Why are you all so quiet? Oh, I know, I have done something to upset both of you? I'M SORRYYYY

iKing: Nothing's wrong with you, love it's just... you're a bit.... hyper...

J_me: Yeahh..

Sweet'n Pretty20: Oh....

_WickedlyViolent_ has signed in_

WickedlyViolent: Hello there.

iKing: Hi Mel

J_me:Hey!

WickedlyViolent_: btw WHAT THE HELL DID U GET US TO HAVE INTERNET CONEXION IN THE CAVES? Not that I'm complaining.

J_me: No f****** idea

Sweet'n Pretty20: Don't sware, Jamie!

WickedlyViolent: Don't sware!

J_me: I didn't even sware!!!

WickedlyViolent: Even with the "*"'s it counts¬¬

J_me: Yeahh...Whatever.

Sweet'n Pretty20: Ian, you're not talking much are you still there?

iKing: If you want me to be;)

Sweet'n Pretty20: Of course I want you to –kiss-

J_me: YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GROSS. I'm outta here!

_J_me has logged off._

WickedlyViolent_: Yeahh me too, I have to check were Jared is, make sure he isn't doing anything .... ya' know....well bye!

_WickedlyViolent_ has logged off._

Sweet'n Pretty20: We're alone...teheehee....;)

iKing: write lalalalalalalalalalalalalala on google and click the first thing that appears.

Sweet'n Pretty20: YAY THAT'S SOOOOOOO COOOOOL:D You've been watching this for 00,00,12 Have another beer!

iKing: Let's DANCE – starts dancing-

Sweet'n Pretty20: -starts dancing-

_Jared has signed in._

Jared: What the hell...?

Sweet'n Pretty20: Oops! Caught in the act.

iKing:You're so cute;)

Jared: What the hell....?

_iKing has logged off._

_Sweet'n Pretty20 has logged off._

Jared: Yeahh...great...now I'm alone.

Jared: ....

_Jared has logged off._

**R&R!!**

**oh btw that page really exists and is the silliest one on internet so far!xD and I couldnt put it because it won't let me put dotcom ¬¬**


	2. Technicians and hot guys

**Some of you told me to continue writting well here I am.**

**Wanda: Sweet'n Pretty20**

**Ian: iKing**

Kyle: BigBoy07

**Jamie: J_me**

**Jared: Jared **

**Jeb: freakdotcom**

Mel: WickedlyViolent_

**Doc: prettygirl**

**OKIE DOKIE LET'S START!**

******************

_prettygirl has signed in._

_freakdotcom has signed in_

_WickedlyViolent_ has signed in_

**WickedlyViolent_ :** Hello Uncle Jeb, Hello Doc.

**prettygirl: **Why am I called prettygirl...?

**WickedlyViolent_ : **Do I look like I know?

**prettygirl: **Technically I cannot se you so you don't look like anything.

**WickedlyViolent_ : **You and your technical stuff...whatever.

**prettygirl : **...

**WickedlyViolent_ : **Oh were is Jeb? He hasn't said a word since he came.

**freakdotcom: ** Here I am.

**prettygril:** Could someone PLEASE tell me why I have this name?!

**WickedlyViolent_:**Could you please just SHUT UP, I have somthing important to tll Jeb.

**freakdotcom: **Tell meh.

**WickedlyViolen_:** What were you doing last night? I saw you were fiddlng with lots of cables and you were at the hopsìtal.

**freakdotcom:** I was kind of puttin the internet in the caves and

**WickedlyViolent_:** WHOAWHOAWHOA since when do you know bout computers?:S

**freakdotcom:** cannnot an old man have a hobby?

**WickedlyViolent_:** wth?

**freakdotcom**: ...

**WickedlyViolent**_: tell me :[

**freakdotcom:** well since it seems that he has gone I was kind of...changing Doc's name ....heeeheee

**prettygirl**: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

_freakdotcom has logged off_

**WickedlyViolent:** LMAO

**prettygirl:** I'm gonna get him ¬-¬

_prettygirl has logged off_

**WickedlyViolent_:** well...LETS CHECK OUT HOT GUYS IN INTERNET WUHU! :D

Sweet'n Pretty20 has logged in

**WickedlyViolent_:** hey wanda wanna check out hot guys with me :3

**Sweet'n Pretty20:** umm well technically they're now souls....i would feel a little bit uncomftarble...

**WickedlyViolent_: **aahh true well well

_BigBoy07 has logged in_BigBoy07: hey chicks was up?

_WickedlyViolent has signed off._

_Sweet'n Pretty20 has signed off._

**BigBoy07**: f U ¬¬

_BigBoy07 has signed off_

**Hehe guys i know this is a crappy chapter but oh well I've been recieving quite a bit of feedback lately and thought why not? It's a sundaay anyways.**

**PS: iKNOW its really short...andcrappy **

**Love**

**ivamp**


End file.
